Hiroki's Mansion
by Satoru003
Summary: Natsumi got an unexpected letter that she won a mansion. Natsumi told Hiroki to meet her at the mansion. Things weren't as expected when Hiroki got to the mansion, a haunted mansion. He has one night to save his girlfriend, Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki is walking down the path to his new mansion, and it's already 7:45pm. Natsumi already got to the mansion, before Hiroki does.

Hiroki: Hmm...

Hiroki reads the mansion's address, and in front of his paper, is a spooky old mansion, and the lighting cracks. Hiroki gulps as he continues to walk to the mansion. Crows are staring at him from the trees.

(Foyer)

Hiroki: Natsumi?

Hiroki enters the door of the mansion he won, shaking nervously.

Hiroki: Maybe she's waiting in that room...

Hiroki enters the parlor in fear.

Hiroki: I don't see her...she said she will come...

Ghost Monkey: BOOOO!!

Hiroki: AHHHHHHH!!

Ghost Monkey: OOK-EEEK! You will end up like...ahhh!

A mysterious old person is using a vaccum cleaner to suck the ghost monkey.

Hiroki: Huh?

The mysterious old person chases after the ghost monkey, while Hiroki hides behind a table.

Tadoko: I am going to get...

Ghost Monkey punch the mysterious old person.

Ghost Monkey: Gotcha! hehehe!

The ghost monkey disappears.

Tadoko: Ouch...Ooof...I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work. I am getting too old for this ghost monkey catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you. I am Professor G. Tadoko. This mansion...I swear it seems to have more ghost monkeys every day! What's a young feller like you doing around here? anyhoo?

Three ghost monkeys appear in front of Tadoko and Hiroki, and starts coming for them.

Tadoko: Uh-oh. This looks ugly. All right, youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste. 

(Tadoko's house/lab outside the mansion)

Tadoko: So your name is Hiroki. I think our paths are destined. Hmmm...where's this, you ask? This is my cozy quarters where I do my ghost studying. Professor G. Tadoko's Ghost research laboratory! The Lab!...you won this mansion in a contest you didn't enter? That's pretty weird. So you believed the mansion actually exists, then...Strange. I have been living here since I was 21. And I tell you, I have been studying this mansion for years, this mansion only appears after 6pm. There's still some rooms that I am afraid...It's not happy to win a haunted mansion. That reminds me, a girl with orange hair with ponytails...wearing that nice blue blouse, blue mini skirt, and blue boots...she looks like my granddaughter.

Hiroki: Natsumi...

Hiroki thinks about Natsumi in his mind, wearing that outfit.

Tadoko: Hello?

Hiroki: Huh?

Tadoko: As I was saying, she went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat, and she never returned.

Lilly: You got email from Hakese

Tadoko: This is my computer assistant: Lilly. She helps out and takes care of the lab.

Hakese's voice on email letter: HA-KE-SE! Remember me? You ghost maniac. You know there's no such thing as ghosts.

Tadoko: That Hakese! He's a monkey lover stonehead...I will prove it to him...Huh? You know him?...Oops, I am sorry. I just had a rivality with him since high school. We always vs each other...that girl who walks into the mansion? She's your girlfriend? That's horrible! She's also Hakese's granddaugther?! This can't be happening. She wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help. I got it. Here's the plan, I'll teach you how to deal with ghosts so you can save your girl, Hiroki.

Hiroki: YES!

(Training Room)  
Tadoko: I am giving you a special gadget to help you deal with ghosts.

Hiroki: It's just a cheap vaccum cleaner.

Tadoko: This vaccum cleaner. I call it...this is genius...the Ghostgustor 3000! It can suck up all kinds of things, including those ghost monkeys. Let her rip!

Hiroki: Ok.

Lilly: Are you ready for your training?

Hiroki: Ready!

Tadoko: Preparing simulation!

Ghost monkeys appearing out of nowhere and mob Hiroki.

Lilly: Tadoko...

Tadoko: Oh dear!

Tadoko turns off the simulator.

Tadoko: I forgot to change it to easy mode. This training will only take half an hour.

Hiroki: Argh...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadoko: Careful now, Hiroki.

Hiroki enters the mansion, as Takodo waves back at him. Hiroki is in nerves as he enters the mansion at full alert. 

(Foyer)  
Hiroki: I bet those ghosts in that room are still there.

(Parlor)  
Hiroki: I don't see them. Maybe if I blew out those candles...

Hiroki blew the candles out, waiting for the ghosts to come out with nerves.

Painting: WHO put out my candles?! YOU, Mr. Blue-ie?

Painting #2: Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here...Yesss...

Painting #3: THEY love the dark...and now THEY will get YOU!! Bloo-heh!

Painting #4: Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh!

Painting #5: Just like your pretty girlfriend, before you...

Painting #4: Yea, she was pretty naugthy. She was a tough cookie to get.

Painting #3: Where does she get those clothes? They are pretty. I bet you wanna...touch her eh? I know you want to. I can read your mind...pervert.

Hiroki shakes in fear pointing his Ghostgustor 3000 at the paintings.

Painting #1: Enough, you guys. May you wander lost in the darkneess...forever! Are you afraid of the dark, little man? Are you? Huh?

Hiroki: Of...ffff...Co...OF COURSE NOT! I am a teenager! Men are not afraid of the dark.

Painting #2: Oh really? BLAH-HA! HERE THEY ARE NOW!

5 ghost monkeys come out of the paintings and attack Hiroki.

Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Ghost Monkey 1: Ha! What a chicken.

Ghost Monkey 2: OH NO!

The five ghost monkeys get sucked into the Ghostgustor 3000.

Ghost Monkey 3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Hiroki: Ha. Loser. Trying reading my mind again.

A box appears in front of Hiroki.

Hiroki: It's a...a...box.

Hiroki opens the box and gets a key.

Hiroki???

Tadoko: This is the K750H. We can communicate through this, and it has the full map of the mansion, provided by Lilly.

Lilly: Yes, Professor.

Hiroki: Nice.

Hiroki walks down the hall and reaches the door at the end of the hallway.

Hiroki???

Tadoko: Hiroki! I detect something strong behind that door. There seem to be a strong spirit down there.

Hiroki enters the nursery and sees a baby ghost monkey.

(Nursery)

Ukki Baby: Hey! Wanna play with me?

Hiroki: AHHHHHH!!

Ukki Baby Ghost uses his rattle at Hiroki, while Hiroki throw a teddy at Ukki Baby Ghost.

Ukki Baby: OW! You give me an owie! I just wanted to play with you. I HATE GROWN-UPS!

Hiroki: But I am a teenager.

Ukki Baby: Teenagers are the same. Why do you have to be bigger than meeee? I had enough! Small...grow smaller...Small, Itsy, Tiny, Little, Wee! Ga goo goo goo GA!

Ukki Baby Ghost violently shakes his rattle, as the entire room fades white.

Hiroki: Where am I?...I am in his bed?

Ukki Baby Ghost appears in front of Hiroki, wailing like crazy.

Hiroki: AHHHH!!

Giant hobby horses are flying over Hiroki, followed by Ukki Baby Ghost.

Ukki Baby Ghost wails at Hiroki with a mad tone of voice.

Ukki Baby: WAAAHHHHHHHH!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Hiroki tries to run away from Ukki Baby Ghost, but Ukki Baby Ghost threw a hobby horse to stop Hiroki.

Hiroki: Ow!

Ukki Baby Ghost throws balls at Hiroki.

Hiroki: Hmm...

Hiroki grabs a ball and throw it at Ukki Baby Ghost.

Ukki Baby: Owie! 

Hiroki begins sucking up Ukki Baby Ghost with his Ghostgustor 3000.

Ukki Baby: NO! The Ukki Family will avenge me! I swear! They will come for you!

Hiroki: YEA!...???

Tadoko: Hiroki! Thank goodness! I thought I lost contract with you! You seemed to be ok, after that boss battle...He mention something about the Ukki Family? I better research on that. Keep on capturing those ghost monkeys. Good work. I guess you showed the ghost boss who's boss.

(Tadoko's lab)  
Tadoko: This machine turns the ghosts you captured into beautiful paintings. Not only that, it works in reserve! It's simple. Just plug the Ghostgustor 3000 into the machine.

Hiroki plugs the Ghostgustor 3000 into the machine and sees the captured ghosts turned into paintings.

Tadoko: Marvelous paintings eh? They can be sold for millions!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly: Hiroki. There seems to be something really strong in that room. Maybe it's something. Get your Ghostgustor ready.  
Hiroki: Yep.  
Tadoko: Be careful, lad.

Hiroki enters the storage room in full alert and with nerves.  
Lilly: Hiroki. There's seem to be a lot of ghost monkeys detecting from that trapdoor. This can be a good chance to get most of the ghost monkeys in this mansion. Try pressing that switch over there.

Hiroki presses the switch, and he doesn't know what will happen if the trapdoor is open.

50 ghost monkeys come out of the trapdoor, including Black Shadow.

Ghost monkeys: WHO DISTURBS OUR SLEEP?!  
Ghost Monkey 1: Hey look! It's Hiroki! Natsumi's boyfriend!  
Ghost Monkey 2: BWA HA HA HA HA HA! We will torture you, just like your girlfriend. Except, worse!  
Black Shadow: What's that machine? It's G. Tadoko's machine! The Ghostgustor 3000!  
Ghost Monkey 2: THAT MACHINE?!? RUN!

Black Shadow and the 50 ghost monkeys run away through the walls from Hiroki.

Tadoko: You're lucky. Thanks to my machine.  
Lilly: It seems to be that Natsumi was captured by Black Shadow.  
Hiroki: Who's Black Shadow?  
Tadoko: That ghost monkey...I fear him the most...He is the leader of the ghost monkeys. I hope nothing bad happens to Natsumi. Black Shadow is an assasin. He must be hiding somewhere in the mansion, but I don't know where.  
Lilly: There's one part of the mansion, you never explored, Professor.  
Tadoko: The...The...  
Hiroki: basement? You are afraid of the basement?  
Tadoko: Yes. The basement. I was only a lad of 30 when I have the confidence to enter the basement. The basement was kind of destroyed, some kind of explosion happened. I first encouter Black Shadow, and I run away as fast as I can. I was a chicken. That place is scary. He freed those ghosts I captured, which I turn them into paintings.  
Lilly: Hiroki. From now, you must be careful. Those ghost monkeys now know that you are here. If you can capture as many ghost monkeys as you can, Black Shadow will become weaker. He is afraid of the Ghostgustor you are carrying. Good luck.  
Hiroki: Uh...ok.

Hiroki walks down the gallery with a flashlight on his hand.

Lilly: There's something strong in that room.   
Hiroki: Please don't tell me it's him again!

Hiroki enters the room with his Ghostgustor charging up with no fear.

(Twins' room)

Ukki Sister: Who are you? Strange Blue Boy?  
Ukki Brother: Wanna play hide and seek with us?  
Hiroki: I don't have time for this! It's time to be captured!  
Ukki Sister: Hold your horses. We know about your Natsumi.

Hiroki stops pointing the Ghostgustor 3000 at Ukki Brother and Sister Ghost.

Ukki Brother: That's a good boy. You will get your answer, if you play hide and seek with us!  
Ukki Sister: Just stand outside our room, and we will hide.

Hiroki gets kicked out of the room, as the two ghost monkey kids hide.

Ukki Brother: We are ready!

Hiroki enters the bedroom eagerly to find them.

Ukki Sister: That's impossible!  
Ukki Brother: This is not fair, you cheated.  
Hiroki: So I get to know what's going on with Natsumi.  
Ukki Sister: Oh yes. She is pretty. I am jealous of her clothes. How come I don't get to wear it?!  
Ukki Brother: She is born in the 90s. We are from the 30s.  
Ukki Sister: Are you calling me a grandma?  
Ukki Brother: Of course not. We are dead already. duh.  
Hiroki: ...  
Ukki Sister: Alright. She went into the mansion, she was saying something on her way.  
Ukki Brother: She was saying a lot of things to herself...dirty stuff. We can read her mind. She was thinking of seducing you, and wanting to sleep with you.  
Hiroki: You guys aren't supposed to know this stuff yet.  
Ukki Sister: But we learn it from Natsumi.

Ukki Brother Ghost grabs a baseball bat try to hit Hiroki.

Hiroki: What was that for? Are u crazy?  
Ukki Brother: No. We are just avenging our poor little brother.  
Ukki Sister: We heard his scream. Now you are in for it, you bad boy.  
Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Ukki Sister: Taste my make-up!

Ukki Sister Ghost's make-up attacks Hiroki.

Hiroki: GET away from me!

Ukki Brother Ghost hit Hiroki on the head.

Tadoko and Lilly: HIROKI!!

Hiroki: Ow...must defeat...save...

Somewhere in Hiroki's mind...  
Natsumi: Hiroki-kun.  
Hiroki: Natsumi.

Natsumi blushes and smiles at Hiroki.

Natsumi: If you save me, I will give you a nice kiss.

Natsumi blows a kiss at him.

Hiroki: save...I will save Natsumi-san!

Ukki Brother: This can't be happening!

Hiroki gets up and sucks the two ghost monkey siblings in.

Hiroki: YARRR!!  
Ukki Brother: OOK-EEK! I am telling you on daddy!  
Ukki Sister: You will never escape this mansion alive!  
Ukki Brother: The Ukki Family will not forgive you!

Hiroki captured Ukki Brother and Ukki Sister ghost with the Ghostgustor 3000.

Tadoko: Hiroki! Are you okay? You seems to be knocked out for a while, lad. I was worried. I guess you showed those meddling ghost monkey kids a lesson. Come back to my lab, and have something to eat.

Hiroki: Ok. I will catch up with you.

Hiroki hears Natsumi's voice coming from the mirror.

Hiroki: Natsumi?

Hiroki looks at the mirror and sees Natsumi trapped in a painting, and Black Shadow staring at her stuck in a painting.

Natsumi: GET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME!  
Hiroki: Don't worry. I will save you. Hold on...darn, she can't hear me...Whoa!

Hiroki gets sucked into the mirror and finds himself in the Foyer.

Hiroki: That was scary.

(Tadoko's lab)  
Tadoko: I made some delicious bread, my home-made recipe...You said something about seeing Natsumi in a mirror? This is strange. Very strange. There's something that's got to do with the mirrors.  
Lilly: I checked out the mirrors that Hiroki looked at. It's a portal that can bring him back to the Foyer. It's better than having to walk all the way back to the Foyer.  
Tadoko: Interesting. A mansion has never something like before.

Tadoko sighs and sits with Hiroki.

Tadoko: You know, I have a granddaughter that is exactly like Hakese's. She is beautiful. She is older than Natsumi by 4 years. I miss her so much. She hardly visits me, ever since she enters university. I wish I can see her face again. At least she sends email to me.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

(Tadoko's Lab)  
Tadoko: It's already 9pm? Time flies fast when you have fun. Ah...yes...the Ukki Family...they once live in that mansion. When my father was a lad of 24, he witness the explosion that happened 70 years ago.   
Hiroki: I don't get this. What explosion?  
Tadoko: 70 years ago, the Ukki Family lives in that mansion. It was a properous time, until the Great Depression. An assassin was sent down to destroy them. The assassin was successful, but he didn't escaped. Nobody knows. That's why I want you, at the same time, to solve this mystery, besides catching ghost monkeys. I wonder what is Black Shadow doing in that mansion...The mansion library has resources. Try looking out for clues.

(Mansion Library, 9:00 pm)  
Hiroki: I don't know...it's already 9pm. It's getting dark.  
Lilly: Turn on your flashlight.  
Hiroki: Oh.

Hiroki enters the library and starts searching through the books.

Hiroki: This is taking forever! I will never find any clue.

Hiroki sits on a desk and sees something that catches his eyes.

Hiroki: What the?

Hiroki finds a bill about the Ukki Family owning money to a shark loaner.

Hiroki: A shark loaner...???  
Tadoko: Yes...Shark loaners...Notorious, aren't they? They are always up to no good. Maybe that could be the explanation, and perhaps...Black Shadow is the assasin...  
Lilly: I think he is. It's quite obvious.   
Tadoko: Of course! Of course! Assassins are just like bounty hunters, but some of them have dark pasts. Try finding information about notorious assassins.

Hiroki search through the bookcases and finds a book of assasins.

Hiroki: This book should do it.

Hiroki scramble through the pages and looking for Black Shadow.

Book: Black Shadow. Notorious assasin working for criminals and shark loaners. He killed a lot of people who own his patrons money. Black Shadow was lasted seen in this mansion!  
Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Tadoko: Something wrong?  
Hiroki: Nothing. I am fine...Hey! Get back here!

Hiroki chases the floating book and catch it in the air.

Hiroki: Gotcha!

An elderly ghost monkey appears in front of him.

Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Hiroki falls onto the ground and sees Ukki Grandpa Ghost Monkey.

Ukki Grandpa: Hiroki-kun. We meet at last. What a pleasure to come and visit this mansion.  
Hiroki: ...  
Ukki Grandpa: However...  
Hiroki: Huh?

Ukki Grandpa hides his face and surprises Hiroki with a scary expression.

Ukki Grandpa: MUA HA HA HA HA HA!! You rotten kid! You capture my grandchildren and turn them into paintings! Curse that machine made by G. Tadoko. I won't let you get away! and you will never see your girlfriend again!  
Hiroki: Oh-oh...

Giant Bookcases surround Hiroki and Ukki Grandpa Ghost.

Ukki Grandpa: You can never get away! This arena is dedicated to your defeat!

Ghost Monkeys surround the arena and cheer for Ukki Grandpa ghost, and boo down at Hiroki.

Ukki Grandpa: Take this!

Ukki Grandpa throws heavy books worth 500 pages at Hiroki.

Hiroki: AAHHHH!!

A book hit Hiroki in the head.

Hiroki: Owie...

Hiroki begins sucking the books and firing it back at Ukki Grandpa ghost.

Ukki Grandpa: That really hurts! I guess those books are too easy on you. eh? Try this!

Ukki Grandpa Ghost Monkey throws a bookcase at Hiroki.

Hiroki: AIEEEYEEEEEEEE!!

Hiroki gets knocked out by the bookcase.

Tadoko: HIROKI! NOOOOOOOOO!!  
Hiroki: Ow...ow...  
Lilly: Hiroki! Don't tell us that you are having another vision of Natsumi!

(Somewhere in Hiroki's mind)  
Natsumi: Hiroki-kun...  
Hiroki: Natsumi?  
Natsumi: Please wake up. PLEASE! You got to wake up!  
Hiroki: But he's too powerful...  
Natsumi: I don't care if you're weak or small. I still love you.  
Hiroki: Really?  
Natsumi: I got a naughty surprise for you, waiting for you in bed. I won't tell you, until you defeat those ghost monkeys and save me...

(Mansion Library)  
Hiroki burst through the bookcase like crazy and throws a statue at Ukki Grandpa Ghost.

Ukki Grandpa: OH CRAP! HEY! YOU WANNA GO?! WANNA GO?!  
Hiroki: RAWRRRR!!

Hiroki uses a book and whack Ukki Grandpa ghost monkey.

Ukki Grandpa: OW...ow...  
Hiroki: It's time to finish you!  
Ukki Grandpa: No...it's not my time to go...Son! AVENGE YOUR FATHER!

Hiroki sucks up Ukki Grandpa ghost.

Ghost Monkey audience: Oh-oh...

Hiroki goes crazy and sucks up the ghost monkeys in the mansion library.

45 minutes later...

Hiroki: Whew. That was crazy...???  
Tadoko: Hiroki! YOU DID IT AGAIN! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! You showed that old geezer ghost real good! I never knew love is that powerful.  
Lilly: We were worried sick about you.  
Tadoko: As long as you are fine, that's all that matters. More than catching ghost monkeys. Oh my...It's 10pm? This is not good.  
Hiroki: What?  
Tadoko: You got 3 hours left, lad! Capture as many ghost monkeys! GO GO GO!  
Hiroki: Yes, Professor.   
Tadoko: I am just kidding about that. You only got time until the sun rises at 6:00am. It's still a lot of time left.  
Hiroki: Don't scare me, man!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroki: That grandpa ghost was hell scary. I don't wanna go to the city library for a while...

Hiroki walks down the Foyer, and sees Kohta.

Hiroki: Kohta?  
Kohta?...Hiroki! It's you! I am so glad to see you! It was terrible! Those ghost monkeys captured Natsumi! What is Hakese going to say?!? I am so scared! I don't want to see Hakese's expression when he finds out that Natsumi has gone missing!  
Hiroki: It's ok. Leave me to me!  
Kohta: Thanks a lot. You made me feel better. Let me shine this dark Foyer, and there's something I can give you.

You got Natsumi's Diary.

Kohta: There you go! I found this book somewhere here. I wonder how it got here...

Hiroki walks away from Kohta and runs off.

Kohta: Hey, where did he go? I need get out of this creepy place.

Kohta walks out of the door and goes back to Hakese's lab.

(Kitchen)  
Hiroki???  
Tadoko: Hiroki. There's something in the kitchen. I don't it's good. Be careful.  
Hiroki: Yes Professor.

Hiroki enters the kitchen and sees Ukki Mother Ghost.

Hiroki: Uh...Hi?  
Ukki Mother: Oh. You are just in time for dinner!  
Hiroki: Well...I am feeling hungry...  
Ukki Mother: Do you want to know what's for dinner?  
Hiroki: Uh...no...

Ukki Mother hides her face away and scares Hiroki.

Ukki Mother Ghost: IT'S YOU! HA HA HA HA HA HA! You evil man. You sucked up my kids...my father-in-law with your stupid vaccum machine! I will avenge my children by...DEVOURING YOU!  
Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Ukki Mother Ghost: Come back here. I just want a piece of you.

Hiroki grabs a frying pan and hit Ukki Mother Ghost.

Ukki Mother: Ow! That really hurts!...Take this!

Ukki Mother throws knifes at Hiroki.

Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHH!!

Hiroki uses the frying pan as a shield.

Hiroki: RAWR!

Hiroki keeps on hitting Ukki Mother Ghost with the frying pan.

Ukki Mother Ghost: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...

Ukki Mother ghost finally falls to the ground.

Ukki Mother Ghost: I don't feel so hungry anymore...  
Hiroki: You're so busted.

Hiroki sucks up Ukki Mother ghost with the Ghostgustor 3000.

Hiroki: YEA!...???  
Tadoko: What a battle! Even though the last two battles are better than this one...now you will need to find the last member of the Ukki Family...  
Hiroki: Isn't that the father?  
Tadoko: Of course! There's always mama, papa and kids in a family...well not always...  
Lilly: Find that last ghost boss and capture him! We are counting on you!

Hiroki goes to the Foyer and rests on a chair.

Hiroki: I am so tired after that scary ghost boss who tries to eat me. I wonder what's in Natsumi's Diary?

Hiroki flip the pages until something caught his eyes...

Hiroki: What's this?

Hiroki reads the latest page on Natsumi's Diary.

Diary: I just won a mansion today! I wonder if it's pretty. I hope Hiroki can come and see it. He's cute anyway. I don't care if he's shorter than me either. He's still the best, as good as Kohta.

Hiroki: As good as Kohta? I am better than Kohta. Kohta gave me his diary!

Hiroki got bored and takes a nap...

(Hiroki's Dream)  
Hiroki: Hey! Where am I?  
Natsumi: Hiroki!

Hiroki sees Natsumi on a hill sitting next to the table.

Hiroki: Wait for me!  
Natsumi: I will wait for you.

Hiroki runs as fast as he can to Natsumi.

Natsumi: You're a fast runner. Faster than Kakeru.  
Hiroki: Uh...yea...  
Natsumi: Come closer...we can together, with no one around, only us.  
Hiroki: Really? Where?

Natsumi all the sudden turns into a succubus, and the background changes.

Natsumi: IN HELL! You read my diary didn't you?  
Hiroki: What?! I didn't read your diary. Kohta gave it to me!  
Natsumi: Liar.

Hiroki runs as fast as he can, when a whip caught his legs and his hands.

Hiroki: GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HELL! I AM NOT DEAD!  
Natsumi: Oh don't worry. You will like hell more than you expected.

Natsumi rips Hiroki's clothes apart and rapes him.

Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT MY...AHHHHHHhhhhhhh...ah...

(Foyer)  
Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!...???  
Tadoko: Hiroki! What's wrong? You look pale. You must have a nightmare, lad.  
Lilly: Hiroki! What are you doing? Don't sit around there with that book. Get going!  
Hiroki: All right...shessh...

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

(Foyer)  
Hiroki: Argh...That little white monkey brat is going to...hey, he's gone. DAMM IT!...???  
Tadoko: Hiroki. There's a strong fainting distress near to you. It could be the last member of the Ukki family.  
Lilly: That ghost monkey is Ukki Father. Be careful, Hiroki. We are all depending on you. He has the key to the basement.

Hiroki gulps and enters the living room. Ukki Papa ghost monkey was watching TV on the decades old sofa. Hiroki gets closer to Ukki Papa Ghost Monkey, to sneak up on him and capture him. As Hiroki gets closer, Ukki Papa Ghost scares the hell out of Hiroki.

(Scary Organ Music Background)  
Ukki Papa: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! It's you! I know who you are, kiddo. You will pay for what you did to my poor kids...my wife...and MY FATHER! RAWR!

Hiroki and Ukki Papa Ghost Monkey gets sucked into the TV, as the entire place fades white.

(TV)  
Hiroki: Where am I?...I am in Frasier?  
Ukki Papa: You and I will have this television in the background, as an arena! You can never escape, unless you defeat me. I hate that stupid machine on you back. Curse that mad ghost scientist.

Ukki Papa chases Hiroki, channel to channel.

Hiroki: I can't run away like this!

Hiroki stops and turns on his Ghostgustor 3000. A giant prop heads for Hiroki, but Hiroki dodged it.

Ukki Papa: Quick for a lad. Aren't you? Take this!

Ukki Papa switch channel to the National Geographic Channel.

Hiroki: NO!!! I hate documentaries! MY EYES!  
Ukki Papa: He he he he! I know boys who exercises a lot, hates to see something like this! HA HA HA HA HA!

Hiroki sucks up the remote control from Ukki Papa Ghost Monkey.

Ukki Papa: Huh? NO! Not my universal remote!  
Hiroki: Your universal remote is MINE!

Hiroki switch channels, and realized that he is in the wrong channel.

Ukki Papa: MY EYES! It's too dirty! AH! TURN TO ANOTHER CHANNEL!

Ukki Papa was covering his eyes, as Hiroki watch something that he is not supposed to see.

Hiroki: Hold on...just let me watch for a while...oh yea...get her down and dirty...  
Ukki Papa: Switch to another channel!  
Hiroki: Shut up. I am learning from it. I want to do some moves on Natsumi...  
Ukki Papa: ...

30 minutes later...  
Hiroki: Ok. I am bored.

Hiroki switch to another channel.

TV: It's Crimson CHIN!  
Ukki Papa: Fairly Odd Parents?!  
Hiroki: ...  
Crimson Chin: You there! Ghost villian! Leave that innocent boy (The boy is Hiroki) alone!  
Ukki Papa: But BUT...

Crimson Chin beats the crap out of Ukki Papa Ghost Monkey.

Crimson Chin: Take that villian! Boy, send him to where he belongs.

Crimson Chin flies off at a speed of light.

Hiroki: I guess. It's the end of our battle.  
Ukki Papa: No...Please...NO...NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiroki captures Ukki Papa Ghost Monkey with the Ghostgustor 3000. The entire place fades to white and Hiroki finds himself in the living room.

Hiroki: I need a break from TV, before I end up like Kakeru in Ape Escape 3...???  
Tadoko: You did it! Hiroki! You captured the last member of the Ukki Family. Hopefully, I think they can rest in peace...now it's onward to the basement.  
Hiroki: But, I don't have the key. Ukki Papa didn't have the key.  
Lilly: What? This can't be happening!  
Hiroki: I don't know what happened to it...

Hiroki sees a black cloud in front of him, holding a key.

Black Cloud: Looking for this?

Hiroki nods to the black cloud.

Black Cloud: Come and get me, ghostbuster.

The black cloud goes through the walls to the balcony.

Hiroki: What is that thing?  
Tadoko: I don't know...I never seen a ghost like that.  
Lilly: Follow that cloud thingy. You can't let him escape.  
Hiroki: Got it!

Hiroki follows the black mysterious cloud to the balcony.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki: Get back here!  
Black Cloud: Run. Run. As fast as you can, I am the gingerbread man.  
Hiroki: Wrong line!  
Black Cloud: Oh. I mean...Catch me if you can! SUCKER!

Hiroki chase the black cloud down the hallway.

Black Cloud: HA HA!

The black cloud goes through the door as Hiroki crashes into the door.

Hiroki: Ow...???  
Tadoko: Hiroki. That dark cloud can be something bad. Be careful when you get to the  
balcony.  
Lilly: Good luck. Hiroki-kun.

Hiroki enters the door to the balcony. He didn't expect what it's supposed to be. He sees  
another person that looks like him, in front of him.

(Balcony)  
Hiroki: What the?  
Hiroki 2: What the?  
Hiroki: Stop copying me!  
Hiroki 2: Stop copying me!

Hiroki 2 follows every movement Hiroki does.

Lilly: Be careful, Hiroki. Whatever you do to him, affects you.

Hiroki: Hmmm...

Hiroki rubs his private part and looks at Hiroki 2

Hiroki 2: EWWWWWW!!! I am not doing that!

Hiroki punched Hiroki 2 immediately as he stops what he is doing just now.

Hiroki 2: ARGH! You got me!

Hiroki 2 reveals to be a black cloud.

Black Cloud: You are smart for a teen, but also sick-minded. I shall reveal myself!

The black cloud reveals to be a dark ghost monkey.

Dark Ghost Monkey: How do you like me now?...why should I give you the key? eh? You   
are just a rotten brat who sucked up all my friends.  
Hiroki: How can you go against me? I have this machine!

Hiroki shows the Dark Ghost Monkey the Ghostgustor 3000.

Dark Ghost Monkey: Tadoko is a menace. I hate that stupid cheap vaccum cleaner. But I am  
not finished.  
Hiroki: Yea right. You and what army?  
100 dark ghost monkeys: THIS ARMY!

100 dark ghost monkeys appear out of nowhere.

Hiroki: AHHHHHHHHH!!  
Dark Ghost Monkey: I always have thing planned out. You should have seen your face!

100 dark ghost monkeys surround Hiroki in a circle.

Dark Ghost Monkey: Unite!

The 100 dark ghost monkeys went in the air.

Hiroki: What the heck are they doing?

A giant dark ghost monkey comes back down from the air.

Giant Dark Ghost Monkey: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

The giant dark ghost monkey chases Hiroki around the balcony.

Hiroki: MOMMY!!!  
Giant Dark Ghost Monkey: You will never escape!  
Tadoko: I finally made contract. Whoa! What is that?  
Hiroki: No time to explain. JUST TELL ME HOW TO DEFEAT THIS GHOST MONKEY!  
Tadoko: That's going to be tough. Give me a few minutes to think.  
Hiroki: Aarrrgh. I don't have minutes. I need to know now!

Hiroki sees an old cannon on the balcony.

Tadoko: What are you doing? I said "give me a few minutes to think!".  
Hiroki: Forget about it. I got a better idea.

Hiroki fires the old cannon at the Giant Dark Ghost Monkey.

Giant Dark Ghost Monkey: NO!

The Giant Dark Ghost Monkey spilts into 100 ghost monkeys.

Dark Ghost Monkey: Oh no! Hiroki is now going to get us!

Hiroki goes crazy and sucks up the dark ghost monkeys.

Dark Ghost Monkey 2: NO!!!  
Dark Ghost Monkey 3: Black Shadow...I FAILED YOU!  
Last Dark Ghost Monkey: CURSE YOU TADOKO!

Hiroki: YEA!

A key appears in front of Hiroki.

Hiroki: This must be the key to the basement...???  
Tadoko: You did it once again! Now you have the key to the basement. It's time for you to  
go on a undertaking, dangerous task to defeat Black Shadow. Once and for all! His evil  
reign must end!  
Lilly: Good luck, Hiroki. We are all depending on you to end Black Shadow's scheme of giving  
out fake letters to random people saying that they won the mansion.  
Tadoko: Hiroki. Why not come back to my lab and rest for a while? You must be tired from  
capturing those ghost monkeys.

(Tadoko's lab)  
Tadoko: I never had this many paintings in my life. I could earn millions, but money is not  
important for now. Your girlfriend is more precious than money. Prepare your Ghostgustor  
3000. You must face the last boss, and finish him! Besides, it's already 11:10pm...don't  
worry, it's not daytime yet, after midnight. I wish you all of the best luck, Hiroki.

Tadoko waves back at Hiroki, as Hiroki enters the mansion. Ready to enter the basement  
and take on Black Shadow.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiroki enters the dusty, ruined basement and sees a door with light coming out from it. He walks down the hallway and unlock the door, using the key. As Hiroki enters the door to the secret altar, who knows what will happen?

(Secret Altar)  
The secret altar was filled with candles with light, and there stood was Black Shadow and Natsumi trapped in a painting.

Black Shadow: Aahh...I could stare at my Natsumi painting for hours! It's true what they say about fine art...it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appericate it! The way you plead for help, Natsumi...I find it so...satisfying. Perhaps that is merely because I am the one and only monkey that has more power than Specter, even though I am already  
dead...Seriously, though, who would actually believed that mansions get given away in contests?! TALK ABOUT STUPID! and that "who" is you, Natsumi-chan. What do they give you and your boyfriend anyway? Love is such a foolish and blind thing. Your boyfriend came all this way just to get turned into a painting...It's just terrific!

Black Shadow turns around and sees Hiroki.

Black Shadow: However...BLEAH! HA HA! This Natsumi painting looks lonely...I must have a Hiroki painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete! BLEAH HA HA! I am not afraid of you, fool! I fear only that infernal Ghostgustor 3000 on your back! STUPID MACHINE! BUT I am the one and only powerful ghost monkey of all ghost monkeys! I swear it...I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device! I must say...I despise the way you vacuumed up all of my friends! Don't imagine that I will flee...I'll fight you like a true ghost monkey! Now join your girlfriend...and together you can make love inside the painting FOREVER!!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Natsumi: Hiroki!!!  
Hiroki: Natsumi!!!

Black Shadow goes into the Natsumi painting and Hiroki gets vacuumed inside the Natsumi painting, and the whole place fades white.

(Cursed Sanuctary)  
Hiroki shakes in fear as he finds himself inside the cursed sanuctary. The cursed sanuctary has pillars and fire surrounding it the arena.

Natsumi: HIROKI!  
Hiroki: Natsumi!

Natsumi was tied up in chains onto a wooden cross.

Hiroki: Don't worry...I will get you out of...

Black Shadow: THE WAY!

Black Shadow shoves Hiroki to a wall, and went inside Natsumi through the nose.

Hiroki: Ewww...through the nose...

Natsumi: Hiroki...run...run...

Hiroki: But I can't...

As Black Shadow entire controls Natsumi, Natsumi turns into a succubus and breaks free from the chains.

Natsumi (Black Shadow): Bleah he he he! I am finally free!

Hiroki: MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE!!! curse those foreshadows...

Hiroki crawls quickly as possible to the end of the room.

Natsumi (Black Shadow): Welcome to hell. You will die in hell...

Hiroki: NOOOOOO!!

Hiroki goes crazy in fear and knocks on the door.

Hiroki: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

Natsumi rips a piece of clothing from Hiroki's shirt.

Hiroki: Ow!

Natsumi (Black Shadow): I knew you were weak! Love can so painful...

Hiroki: WAHHHH! WAH WAH WAH!!!

Natsumi (Black Shadow): What's wrong? You want your mommy? Take this!

Natsumi twists Hiroki's private part.

Hiroki: OW!!! YOU !#!$!$ I AM GOING TO KICK YOU !

Natsumi (Black Shadow): You are really bad. Swearing at me...and you have been thinking about me? havn't you?

Hiroki: Oh no...please...

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

After Hiroki was being beaten up badly by Natsumi, he falls the floor on his knees, seeing that there is no hope. Hiroki's clothes are torn apart, and his eyes shed tears.

(Cursed Sanuctary)  
Natsumi (Black Shadow): Give up. There is no hope. Your stupid machine can't even help you! HA! HA! HA! Why not just go home? little boy?  
Hiroki: No...I can't...lose...  
Natsumi (Black Shadow): Look at you. You're in a mess.

Natsumi places her shoe on Hiroki, pushing Hiroki to the ground.

Natsumi (Black Shadow): Bleach he he he...I know that this would be the end of you.

Natsumi grabs Hiroki by the shirt and throws him into the fire.

Hiroki: OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Hiroki falls into the pit of hell, dropping 1000 feet to the ground.

IS THIS THE END OF HIROKI?!? WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THIS?!?

Natsumi (Black Shadow): YES! MUA HA HA! victory is now mine?

Lilly was flying and carrying Hiroki back onto the arena.

Natsumi (Black Shadow): It's that computer girl! Why does it have to happen?  
Lilly: Looks like I came here just in time to save you, Hiroki-kun.  
Hiroki: YAY! I am alive! I am not dead! NOW IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME ARSE!  
Natsumi (Black Shadow): ...  
Hiroki: I hate to do this to you but...

Hiroki kicks Natsumi in the stomach.

Black Shadow: OW!

Black Shadow comes out of Natsumi's body.

Hiroki: I got you now!

As Hiroki sucks up Black Shadow's HP of 490. Black Shadow punch back at Hiroki and went back into Natsumi's body.

Natsumi (Black Shadow): You bad boy!

Hiroki strikes back with a spinning tornado combo.

Hiroki: TORNADO!!! Mario style!!  
Natsumi (Black Shadow): I should have known that you were playing Super Smash Bros Melee, havn't you?

Natsumi grabs Hiroki and begins to seduce him.

Hiroki: Oh n...Oh yes...  
Lilly: OH NO! Not that again!

Black Shadow comes out of Natsumi's body and flies at Lilly.

Black Shadow: Mua ha ha! While Hiroki is distracted, I will stop you!

Black Shadow attacks Lilly with some punches.

Lilly: Hiroki! Help me!  
Hiroki: But I can't...I am in sweet sweet heaven.  
Lilly: This is serious!

Natsumi was pleasuring Hiroki, while Lilly is in struggle against Black Shadow.

Hiroki (thinking): I must fight back...but this is heaven...

(Somewhere in Hiroki's mind)  
Natsumi: Hiroki!  
Hiroki: Huh? Natsumi?  
Natsumi: Hiroki-kun. You have to fight back. Please...you have to fight back.   
Hiroki: BUT...  
Natsumi: What is Kakeru and Hakese going to say? and kohta...  
Hiroki: Fine. I will do it. Just for you.  
Natsumi: That's what I want you to be like.

Natsumi goes up to Hiroki and kiss his nose. Hiroki blushes and his cheeks turn red.

(Cursed Saunctary)  
Hiroki: ra...RAWR!  
Hiroki eludes from Natsumi (succubus) and charge at Black Shadow.  
Hiroki: BLACK SHADOW!!!  
Black Shadow: Huh?

Hiroki vacuums up Black Shadow, finishing him.

Black Shadow: NO! My plans! My legacy! This can't be the end of me! I WILL BE BACK!  
Hiroki: You ain't coming back. You're now a painting.  
Black Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

When Black Shadow was captured by the ghostgustor 3000, all was left is his black cloak.

Hiroki: I did it...  
Lilly: I see you later...

The entire place fades white and shines surrounding Hiroki.

Hiroki: Am I in heaven?  
Tadoko: Of course not!

Holy Music background stops and Hiroki sees himself in the secret altar.

Tadoko: Hiroki! You did it! I am so proud! (Get a hold of yourself, Tadoko!)  
Lilly: YOU MADE IT TO THE TOP!  
Tadoko: I am surprised that Black Shadow has the ablilty to control humans, and do whatever he wants. All my years of ghost research, I never heard a tale like that! What a tale! That battle was the best out of all of the battles!  
Lilly: Hiroki. Grab your girlfriend's painting and bring her back to the lab! Heh heh heh...the poor girl's fallen asleep. She must have collapse with relief and exhaustion when she sees you arrive. I'll get the machine ready to return Natsumi to her former state!

Hiroki smiles and grabs the Natsumi painting, and quickly went back to the lab.

(Tadoko's lab)  
Tadoko: All of your hard work has been done in one night! The Ukki Family could now rest in peace. It's all thanks to you. Now that all of the ghosts you captured are paintings, it's time to bring Natsumi back to her former state!

The Natsumi painting goes through the machine, bringing her back to her former state.

Natsumi: Ow...Ow...WEEEEEEEE!!

Hiroki: ...Natsumi?

Natsumi jumps out of the machine and crash into Hiroki.

Natsumi: WHOA!  
Hiroki: Ow...

Natsumi's clothes are covered in dirt and dust. She smiles at Hiroki, and kiss him on the lips this time.

Hiroki: Oh...oh...

Hiroki's cheeks turn really red and faints.

THE END.


End file.
